<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A new start by Dark_Ace_Raven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372413">A new start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ace_Raven/pseuds/Dark_Ace_Raven'>Dark_Ace_Raven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, Gay Ootori Kyouya, M/M, Multi, Slow To Update</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ace_Raven/pseuds/Dark_Ace_Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Alexander and Alexandria are siblings, one's a boy and one's a girl, but don't remember each, when they both go to Ouran Academy Home of the Host Club, and meet each other for the first time what will happen...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ootori Kyouya/Original Male Character(s), Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki, Suoh Tamaki/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A new start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Dark Ace Raven does not own and will never own Ouran.</p>
<p>Ouran High School Host club is the property of Bisco Hatori and Funimation</p>
<p>Now that all that legal stuff is out of the way, hey guys I'm going to try my first OC Ouran Fanfiction with character bios for Alexander and Alexandria…</p>
<p>Please be nice as this is my first Ouran fanfic...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here is the bio for Alex:</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
Name: Alexander</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nickname: Alex</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gender: Male</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Birthday: 11/24/1993</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Height: 5 foot 7 inches</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Age: 16</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eye color: Silver</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hair Color: Dark Sliver/Blue</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Blood type: AB</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Favorite subjects: All</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Favorite Food: All</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Role in Host Club: Son/Butler</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rose color: Green/Silver</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Family history: Unknown</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Siblings: Unknown</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Best friends in the same class: Tamaki Suoh, and Kyoya Ootori</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Host Club Friends but still considered best friends: </em>
  <em>Mitsukuni </em>
  <em>(</em>
  <em>Honey) H</em>
  <em>aninozuka</em>
  <em>, </em>
  <em>Takashi (Mori)</em>
  <em>Morinozuka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujioka</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Personality: Unknown</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
And here is the bio for Alexis:<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Name: Alexandria</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nickname: Alex, or Alexis but mostly goes by Alex</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gender: Male/Female (Biologically Female)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Birthday: 11/24/1993</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Height: 5 foot 4 inches</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Age: 16</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eye color: Silver</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hair Color: Dark Sliver/Blue</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Blood type: AB</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Role in the Host Club: Son/Secret Daughter</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rose Color: Green and Silver</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Family history: Unknown</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Siblings: Unknown</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Best friends in the same class: Tamaki Suoh, and Kyoya Ootori</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Host Club Friends but still considered best friends: </em>
  <em>Mitsukuni </em>
  <em>(</em>
  <em>Honey) H</em>
  <em>aninozuka</em>
  <em>, </em>
  <em>Takashi (Mori)</em>
  <em>Morinozuka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujioka</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Personality: Unknown</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yea I quickly lost motivation for writing this so I don't know if/when I'll post chapter one so be nice...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>